1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a matclip for fixing a floor mat onto a floor carpet laid on a vehicle floor panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A floor carpet is laid on a vehicle floor panel. A floor mat can be arbitrarily placed on the floor carpet and fixed thereto by a matclip.
As shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, a conventional matclip 60 comprises a female clip 62 placed on the reverse side of or beneath a floor carpet 14 which has a through-hole 54, a male clip 64 inserted into the through-hole 54 from the upper surface of the floor carpet 14 so as to be coupled to the female clip 62, and a mat stopper 68 having a leg member 66 engageable with the male clip 64.
The front and back surfaces of the floor carpet 14 are clamped by the female and male clips 62 and 64. The leg member 66 is inserted into a fitting hole 70 defined in the male clip 64 so that the mat stopper 68 having a vertically extending engaging pin 72 provided thereon is secured to the floor carpet 14. A floor mat 76 is disposed on the carpet 14, and a hole 24 of the floor mat 76 engages the engaging pin 72.
However, in accordance with the above-described structure, much labor is required since the female and male clips 62 and 64 must be mounted to the floor carpet 14 by turning over the floor carpet 14 and inserting a connecting cylinder 74 of the female clip 62 into the through-hole 54 from the reverse side of the floor carpet 14.
Further, since the conventional matclip 60 is made up of three components, portions of such components that are connected to one another rattle and rotate. Therefore, the mat stopper 68 is rotated about the connecting portions with the leg member 66 as the center of rotation, so that the floor mat 76 is often displaced.